


Friends in the Share House

by StormTales



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho plans a special surprise for Emily in the Share House, but Nino does everything he can to sabotage Sho. (Birthday fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in the Share House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doko-ni-demo-aru-uta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doko-ni-demo-aru-uta).



> This is a request fic for Emily (tumblr user: doko-ni-demo-aru-uta) who asked kindly and I happily did so for her birthday, simply because I want to break away my writer’s block, so this is good practice.

Sho laid out his daily planner to make sure everything was checked. Today was a special day, and he worked extra hard to show his best efforts. Emily was coming over to their share house, and Sho plans to throw a private “party of two” birthday celebration. Sho double-checked that the other members were busy with work so he could have the house to himself with Emily, and he came home earlier from work so he could start baking his first cake.

So far, everything was going as planned. He may not be the best cook, but the instructions on the cake box mix were easy to follow. The challenging part was cooking dinner. She likes yakiniku, so chopping up the meat into the right portions was simple, but he wasn’t so sure about making sauces. But if it was for her, he’ll do it.

He was halfway finished when the door buzzer rang.

"What?! Already?" Sho panicked.

He pushed the call button and checked the monitor. Emily waited outside, and he headed towards the entrance. He leaned forward with his feet still on the hard wood floor, and he opened the door.

"Hey, Emily!" He greeted. "Come inside."

"Thank you," she nodded her head shyly and closed the door behind her.

While she slipped her shoes off for slippers, Sho went back to the kitchen to set up the grill on the table. He placed the meat and the extra vegetables neatly around the grill. He went back to the kitchen and tested the sauces just to make sure they were right, and he nodded with satisfaction.

"Wow, this place is really big," Emily said, looking around the spacious house. "Arashi really lives in here?"

"Yeah, it’s easier for us to commute to work together. But they’re not coming today since they’re still at work."

She sat down on the sofa looking eagerly at the set up, and Sho came back from the fridge with two glass cups and poured from what looked like a champagne bottle.

"Oh, I can’t drink," Emily brought up. "I’m underage."

"It’s not wine," he smiled at her. "This is sparkling cider. I hope you like it."

"Oh! Well, um, thank you," she said, taking the glass cup.

He sat down next to her and poured himself a drink.

"To Emily," he raised his glass. "I wish you the best and a wonderful birthday."

They clicked their cups together and drank. Just then, the door buzzer rang again, and they both looked over their shoulder. Sho wasn’t expecting anyone but Emily. The other members won’t be back until late after midnight, or at least that’s what Sho thought.

"I-It must be the mailman," Sho grinned nervously and checked the monitor.

He grunted quietly under his breath. It was Nino.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"Uh, n-no one!"

The buzzer rang again and again.

"Uh, just wait there," Sho said, and he hurried to open the door by a small crack. "What?"

"What do you mean ‘what’? I live here. Let me through," Nino frowned.

"Why did you ring the bell?" Sho asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I was in a rush this morning and I left my keys here," Nino explained. "Manager-san said you were home already, so I figured you’d open the door for me."

"I’m kinda busy right now," Sho whispered. "Go sleep at Takahashi Katsumi’s house or something."

Sho was about to close the door, but Nino quickly held the door and pried it wider.

"What’s with you? Is there someone here?"

"Sho-kun, who is it?" Emily called, and Nino’s grin spread across his face.

"You invited a girl over?"

"It’s her birthday, and I planned for it to be just us, so go away!" Sho hissed.

"What are you planning to do?" Nino narrowed his eyes. "You’re not planning to do something…indecent to her, are you?"

"That’s none of your business!"

"Oh! It’s Ninomiya-san! Welcome back!" Emily appeared at the door behind Sho.

"Hello!" Nino smiled. "I came just in time, didn’t I?"

"Yes, we’re about to eat some yakiniku," she nodded. "Sho, let him in."

"Yeah, Sho," Nino raised his eyebrow at his co-worker, "let me in."

Sho looked over his shoulder again to make sure Emily was out of earshot before he point an accusing finger at Nino.

"I’m warning you. Don’t mess this up for me."

"I’ll try to be good," Nino smirked.

Frustrated and having no other choice, Sho opened the door for Nino. Sho’s original plan to get “some” tonight has flopped, but at least he can make a good impression for later.

"Is something burning?" Emily asked.

Sho gasped and checked the cake in the oven, but the top layer got burnt. He could hear Nino snickering behind him.

"I went to the cake store on the way home today," Nino showed his shopping bag to Emily. "I bought two slices of cake if you would like some?"

"Oh, chocolate!" Emily smiled, opening the tiny boxes. "Thank you, Ninomiya-san."

"Please, everyone calls me Nino."

Sho pouted and watched them laugh together at the sofa. That should be him eating cake with Emily. Bitterly, Sho covered his burnt cake to throw away later, and he came back to the sofa.

"How’s the cake?" Sho asked, trying hard not to show his disappointment in front of Emily.

"It’s delicious," she grinned. "And he got chocolate too. It’s my favorite."

Sho gulped. He baked a vanilla cake. In a way, Nino saved him.

"Silly us, why are we eating cake first?" Nino said playfully, picking up the tongs, "Let’s eat some meat."

Sho quickly snatched the tongs from Nino.

“I’ll handle the meat,” Sho said. “I know how Emily likes them, after all.”

"You’re so considerate, Sho," she said as Nino leaned back in his seat.

"Oh, Nino, could you be so kind as to get the sauces at the kitchen counter," Sho grinned at him. "You could also get your plate too."

Nino knew he was being pushed away, but he still got up. Sho quickly stole Nino's seat so he could sit closer to Emily. He placed the first layers of meat on the grill and a few vegetables. Sho set the tongs down and side-glanced at Emily.

"You have your hair tied back," Sho noticed.

"Oh," she touched her ponytail, "does it look bad?"

"No, I was going to say you look prettier like that," he smiled at her. "Wait a minute."

He lightly brushed a loose hair strand from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. She blushed deeply, but they kept eye contact. He lowered his eyes and targeted for a kiss-

"Sho, the meat is burning," Nino cut in.

"Ah!"

Sho clumsily grabbed the tongs to turn the meat over, but they were already black. Sho covered his face in embarrassment. This was the second time he burnt something. Nino came around and sat on the floor on the other side of Emily.

"I took the liberty to making my own sauce for the meat," Nino said, taking the meat off the grill and placing new ones. "I don’t mean to brag, but I’m quite a master at yakiniku."

Emily slightly moved farther away from Sho.

"Really?" Emily said. "I would like to taste your sauce."

"I have plenty for you to try," Nino smirked, but Emily didn’t see it. He winked at Sho, who glared back at him. "Try some, Sho-kun.”

Emily used her chopsticks to pick up the meat Nino successful grilled and dipped into the homemade Nino sauce. The moment the meat made contact in her mouth, her face lit up.

"It’s so good!" She squealed. "You have got to try this, Sho."

Sho took his chopsticks and picked his burnt meat out of bitter pride. He tried Nino’s sauce and chewed only once. He allowed the wonderful flavors settle on his tongue as he sat there in utter shock. It was so much better than what he original made. Nino must have tasted Sho’s sauce and changed its bland taste. Nino saved him yet again.

"Nino is an amazing cook," Emily commented.

"I cut the food," Sho said quietly.

"I may not look like it, but do make my own meals," Nino raised his head proudly.

"My cake would have been perfect if I managed the time," Sho shrank away.

Emily didn’t hear him, “Sho-kun told me he hardly ever cooks, and I thought it was so funny when he said he’ll make dinner for me today.”

"You said you would like it," Sho lowered his head.

"Sho is very dedicated," Nino nodded. "Seeing that he worked this hard for you must mean you’re special to him."

Finally, Emily turned to face Sho, who quickly hid his sadden eyes and forced a smile.

"I’m very lucky," Emily said, "to be good friends with Sho, and I wouldn’t have it any other way."

It’s a good thing Sho was a professional at smiling. The moment she said "friend", he thought his chances came crumbling down.

"Well, that was a good dinner," Nino patted his belly.

Emily looked up at the clock. “I should be leaving now.”

"So soon?" Sho pouted.

"It’s getting late, and I live pretty far," she said.

"You can stay here," Nino suggested. "You can sleep in my room while I share with Sho."

Sho immediately jumped up.

"No! Uh, I mean, y-you could sleep in my room while I take the couch," Sho eyed at Nino "Besides, my room smells better."

"I didn’t even bring my pajamas," Emily pointed out.

"You could wear my clothes," Sho said, almost too eagerly. But Nino shoved Sho aside, smiling at Emily.

"Sho’s clothes are too big. You’ll most likely fit into my clo-," Nino spoke, but Sho covered his mouth.

"Ignore him, he’s just being a pervert," Sho forced a grin.

Emily giggled at their little playful struggle. “I appreciate your offer, but I really must go.”

Sho released Nino from a headlock, and poor Nino dropped down almost comically to the floor. He stood back up, rubbing his jaw.

"Well, if you feel that way, it was nice meeting you, Emily-chan," Nino saluted. "I’m going to take a bath."

Sho watched him go until Nino turned around.

"I thought I should let you know, Emily-chan," Nino said, "Sho likes you."

Nino disappeared into the bathroom before Sho could stop him. Emily turned to face Sho who was busy looking at his nails and shuffling his feet while his face turned red.

Little did he know, Emily was also blushing.

"I…better go," Emily said shyly and dashed for the door.

Sho watched her fumbled with her slippers and almost trip over the step. She calmed down and put on her shoes. Sho took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. He was mentally kicking himself for not giving her a proper birthday gift. Originally, he was suppose to give her “present” in his room, but now he was regretting for not actually buying her anything.

"I can walk you home," Sho offered, his voice low and husky.

"I don’t want to trouble you," Emily said, standing up. "But I just want to say…thank you for making dinner."

"It…wasn’t much," Sho sighed. "I was kinda hoping it would be just us until Nino showed up. But I’m glad you enjoyed it. Nino saved me a few times."

Emily glanced down, nervously fiddling with ends of her jacket. “Actually, I wished that too.”

"Eh?"

"I was hoping it was just the two of us," Emily looked up. "I was just being nice to Nino tonight because I didn’t want to seem like a rude guest."

"Emily-chan…"

"Maybe next time, we can meet up somewhere else for more privacy," Emily said, and Sho smiled.

"Sure. I’ll look forward to seeing you again."

She was turning really red, and Sho could feel his heart beating out of rhythm. Suddenly, she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, bye bye," and she hurried out the door.

Sho was frozen for a good minute before he proceeded to a victory dance in the living room.

"'I’ll look forward to seeing you again',” Nino repeated, sitting on the sofa. “You are so easy to read.”

"H-how long have you been listening to us?!" Sho gawked at him. "Did you even take a bath?"

"Of course not!" Nino laughed. "I sneaked behind you and listened the whole thing."

Sho chased the troll around the sofa until Nino was trapped in the kitchen.

"So what’s it gonna be, Nino?" Sho smirked. "You may not entirely ruined my night, but you do own me one for not giving us privacy."

"…how about I eat your cake?" Nino asked, and lifted the cover. "I would like to have some."

Sho calmed down as he observed Nino’s sincere and kind eyes.

"But it’s no good," Sho crossed his arms. "Why do you want to eat it?"

"I have a thing for burnt food," Nino said, glancing down at the blackened cake. "People think it tastes terrible and it’s not worthy, but I see hard work. Only someone who really loves someone would go through the trouble to cook for them. And the burning shows their bashfulness and eagerness.

"So I like to have some," Nino looked up.

Sho suddenly hugged Nino.

"I’m so lucky to have a friend like you, Nino," Sho said. He could barely hear Nino’s response.

"Yeah…a friend…"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Emily, for making this end kinda sakumiya angsty-like XD


End file.
